Heal Beam
|duration/GW = 4 min. (max, continuous usage) |cooldown/GW = Instant |ability for/GW = |rarity/GW = N/A (unlocked from the start) |image/GW2 = Heal BeamGW2.png |ability for/GW2 = |variant/GW2 = |duration/GW2 = 4 min. (max, continuous usage) |cooldown/GW2 = Instant |rarity/GW2 = N/A (unlocked from the start) |image/BfN = Heal BeamBfN.png |ability for/BfN = |duration/BfN = |cooldown/BfN = Instant |rarity/BfN = N/A }} Heal Beam is an ability for the Sunflower in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, and Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. This ability allows the Sunflower to heal nearby plants. The healing rate is two health points every half second, continuously. It has no cool down, no usage limit (although it will turn off after four minutes of constant usage) and can be used on digging Chompers, potted plants, and Weeds. However, this ability cannot be used to heal the Sunflower using it. The alternate ability of this ability is the Rainbow Heal Beam. Its zombie counterpart is the Heal Beam of Science. Stickerbook description If the Sunflower stays close to her target, she can use her heal beam to keep them alive. Strategies With This ability enables you to heal teammates, but be advised that the Heal Beam's healing effect can easily be overwhelmed with focused damage. Do not expect someone to be invincible when healed, instead, the Heal Beam merely extends their longevity slightly. Under normal circumstances, you will be using this ability a lot as the Sunflower. On PC platforms consider binding it to a key that you can use easily to allow more fluid usage. If there is more than one Sunflower on your team and you are both attacked by enemies, try to establish a two-way Heal Beam to keep both Sunflowers in the fight. Aside from simply healing characters, the Heal Beam has an alternative and effective use. Even though Heal Beam healing can be overpowered with focus damage, that should not discourage players from attaching beams to allies randomly. With the healing they are at a constant rate of healing. You can also assist them with cover fire. In Garden Warfare 2, a bigger variation of characters provides Sunflower even more different pocketing strategies. Vampire Flower and most Citron variants are the best characters. A cooperative Citron will easily lay waste to zombies with high damage orange beam, who (should be) powerless to stop them. Vampire Flower is capable of overpowering focus damage with her self-regenerative powers combined with your healing, and can quickly revive you when vanquished. Against While this can heal 2 health every 0.2 second, it is best if you destroy it quickly. Gallery HealBeam.png|Heal Beam's stickerbook description in Garden Warfare Heal beam icon.png|Heal Beam's icon in Garden Warfare 2 Healbeam.png|A Sunflower using Heal Beam on a Chomper Trivia *It, the Rainbow Heal Beam, and the Heal Beam of Science are the only abilities that have neither a recharge time nor limited ammo. *If the player heals other plants 25 times using it or Rainbow Heal Beam in a single session, they will earn the Sun Heals achievement. See also *Heal Beam of Science *Rainbow Heal Beam *Sun Heals *Damage Buff Booster Beam Category:Abilities Category:Sunflower abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 abilities Category:Plant abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville abilities